Kingdom
A kingdom is a territory of land that is under the dominion of a king or queen. Mainstream Smurfs Media In mainstream Smurfs media, two known human kingdoms that exist include the Good King's kingdom from the Johan And Peewit stories and King Gerard's kingdom from the Smurfs cartoon show. There are also other kingdoms that exist with non-human kings and queens ruling over them, including a short-lived Smurf kingdom in which the character King Smurf was the ruler over until civil war broke out and Papa Smurf returned home to restore order. Empath: The Luckiest Smurf stories In the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf story series, Smurvanya was the name of the kingdom that a family of Smurfs had rulership over until its last member of royalty, Lord Vladimir Smurfula, was turned into a vampire and imprisoned inside a coffin to keep him from terrorizing his fellow Smurfs. After that point, the kingdom was dissolved and the Smurfs ruled mostly over themselves until an unknown plague had killed most of the Smurfs within Papa Smurf's generation, resulting in Papa Smurf himself becoming the sole leader and father figure of nearly a hundred young Smurfs. Aeon of the Champion (AoC Universe) The Aeon of the Champion ''story series has seen various kingdoms, ruled over by various figures, over the many years the Prime Timeline has been going on for. *'The magocratic Smurf empire of Vigrith during Mythos. The undertrolls, excluded from imperial expansion due to their stature, settled on the remains of the Hellfire Plateau and evolved into smurfs. Empowered by magic, the smurfs broke troll influence across the supercontinent. Following the decline of the trolls, the Smurfs ruled for nearly 6,000 years, until his deposition during the War of the Ancients. *The human empire of '''Anthromor which formed a number of years before the exiled night elves arrived to the Eastern Kingdoms from Vigrith. Following the conclusion of the Elf-Troll wars, some magocrats from Anthromor decided to found their own kingdoms through fear that the stability of the empire was weakening. The death of Anthromor's last true king led to a war between his widow and his son, the heir apparent, which resulted in the terminal decline of the empire. *The Arverni and Sulebian empires of the trolls during Mythos were also of great stature, and provided a bulwark against the expansionist Arachni led by Queen Agony and her greatest tactician, General Tarantulon, until his disappearance at the Battle of Everwood Forest. **The Arachni formed their own kingdom some time around -17,000. *Jotunheim, the home planet of the giants (jotnar) was divided into separate kingdoms, with each kingdom being lorded over by a 'Chieftain' who commanded the respect of the rest of his tribe via sheer strength. Later overruled with the arrival of the Marching Horde on Jotunheim, when Tiz'Galaath installed Surtyr '''the Destructor as Chieftain of Jotunheim's most powerful tribe - the Boneclaw - after empowering him to kill the current leader, '''Samsonus. *Alfheim after its capture by rebel night elves led by Gladis Nightwalker (later Malicia), as the night elves who followed Nightwalker had been expelled from the Midnight Glade - by force - after their involvement in a deadly arcane storm as an act of defiance against Archdruid Evenshade's anti-magic laws. The elves of Alfheim later became known as twilight elves, and would be instrumental to their Queen's invasions of Middle-Earth. *The High Heavens, although it is more of an ethereal realm (governed by the Aegis Council of Archangels). *The unicorn kingdom of High Faerun, ruled symbolically by the Goldheart dynasty, and pratically by the Council of Magi. Later destroyed by Darkhorn when he betrayed the unicorns to Maleficus, who wanted control of the secretive magics of the Council. *The Black Empire, a dark domain of hellish torture ruled over by seven Princes of Hell. Destroyed by the Carnal Armies and the Aesir during the Sin War. *'''Quel'thalas '''after the Elf-Troll wars, composed of night elves who had been exiled from the Midnight Glade, but did not follow the dark path taken by Gladis Nightwalker. Category:Customs of other races Category:Open to Community